


Revenge is coming

by Littleredridinghunter



Series: Stiles is a BAMF [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alpha Laura Hale, BAMF Stiles, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Evil Deaton, Evil Gerard, Good Peter Hale, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Derek, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Worried Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleredridinghunter/pseuds/Littleredridinghunter
Summary: It has been six months since the events of 'Set your wolves on me' Derek and Stiles have never been happier.Happiness is never simple in Beacon Hills.Deaton has returned with a plan.Gerard has returned for revenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can probably make sense of the story without reading set your wolves on me, but I'd advise reading that first just in case.
> 
> I think this is one of my more mild stories, there is hurt Stiles and hurt Derek. There are some violent scenes but in general it's not too vicious.
> 
> I've had someone proofread this so hopefully it's all okay, however any errors then please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and Happy New Year!

In the months since Kate’s demise and Stiles’ returned memories, things had settled into a kind of routine. Stiles was attending the same high school as the rest of the pack, currently he was scoring the third highest marks in his year, beaten only by Lydia and Danny. Derek couldn’t help but smile with pride every time he saw Stiles helping Scott with homework. 

Scott and Stiles had become fast friends, although Derek sometimes got annoyed when Scott dropped Stiles to go hang out with Allison, Stiles never seemed to mind though. Instead he would just plop down on the sofa next to Derek and proceed to try and convince Derek that having sex would be a good way to spend some time, grinning cheekily at Derek. Derek always said no.

He always said that he didn’t want to have sex with Stiles because, one, he was underage, and two, his father, the sheriff, lived in the house with them. He respected John too much to put him in that position. But, if he was honest with himself, there was a much bigger reason behind his decision. Every part of him wanted to have sex with Stiles, he wanted to see the slightly smaller boy pinned beneath him, see Stiles gasping out Derek’s name as he came. But, more than that, his wolf was desperate to claim Stiles as his mate. Derek knew that he wouldn’t be able to resist the urge to claim Stiles if they had sex, and really, yes, they needed to have a serious conversation about mate bonds and the fact they’d be tied together for life before anything like that happened. Not that he’d mentioned to Stiles that Derek wanted them to be mates. He wasn’t sure that Stiles wanted the same thing, Stiles was young, and okay, Stiles said he liked Derek, said that he wanted to be with him, but that wasn’t the same as wanting a lifelong bond with someone. Derek didn’t want to tie Stiles down with all of that until he was sure it was what Stiles wanted too.

Although Stiles made it really hard, and no, not just that. Stiles was sex on legs, even if he didn’t think so. Derek loved the way that Stiles moved, the way his long fingers flicked through the pages of his mother’s books, the way he rested his pencil against his full lips, sometimes chewing on it innocently as he concentrated, it drove Derek insane, and that was before Stiles actually tried to flirt with him.

Stiles was amazing, Derek was always left in awe of him. They’d had a few encounters with the supernatural over the past few months and Stiles always went for his weapons before he started using his powers. Derek loved the way Stiles moved when he had his weapons, how quickly he always managed to have a knife or gun in his hand, although Derek often wondered how Stiles managed to always have weapons on him, and curiously, how he never got caught with them at school. When Jackson had asked Stiles about it, Stiles had just given him a shit eating grin before disappearing upstairs, and then Derek had been distracted with watching Stiles walk away and had forgotten about the whole conversation.

When Stiles wasn’t doing schoolwork, weapons training with Allison and Chris, (and, yes, he outshone both of them easily), fight training with the wolves, (who were slowly learning out how to actually beat Stiles, well, nearly, only Derek and Boyd had managed to pin Stiles yet), he was working on his powers. They didn’t have much information about how Stiles’ powers worked, neither did Stiles, he spent a lot of time reading his mums books in an attempt to understand how they worked but most of the time he just ended up groaning in frustration when he tried something and it didn’t work and whooping in excitement when he got something to do what it was supposed to do. Stiles always said about how things were easier now, without Kate and Gerard, that he could be more open with his powers, Derek hated the idea of Stiles trying these things out by himself and possibly hurting himself, how he must have done it in the past. 

At least Stiles could heal himself, and he was getting better at it each time, whenever some of his wards went wrong, and that happened quite a bit, Stiles would head out to the river for a few hours to heal himself. Derek still sat on the bank until Stiles surfaced, grinning at him and pulling him into the river for a kiss, which usually lasted until one of them, usually Derek, decided to stop it before they got carried away.

The whole pack were happy, in a way that they hadn’t been since before the fire. Derek couldn’t help but smile whenever he heard Stiles’ jeep come trundling up the driveway, he couldn’t help but abandon whatever building plans he had been working on and head out to meet Stiles, pull him into a hug, try and rid him of the scent of other people, Stiles laughing at his actions before kissing him quickly and pulling away before Scott started pulling a face. 

“Can you guys not get a room?” Scott complained one afternoon and Stiles stuck his tongue out in reply. Derek laughed easily, he smiled easily, everything came easily when Stiles was around, he felt more relaxed and that he could just be himself. He was so glad that Stiles had come into their lives.

When Stiles wasn’t working on his wards he spent a lot of time trying to master the elements, it wasn’t as easy as Derek had first hoped. Stiles could manipulate water pretty easily, he’d been doing it since he was six, earth wasn’t too difficult, he’d been doing that since he was nine. Stiles struggled trying to control air, but he was at least getting the hang of it slowly, but fire didn’t work as Stiles wanted it to at all. Every time that Stiles attempted to work with fire it always ended in disaster, either it wouldn’t work at all, no fire would appear, or it would work all too well and Stiles would have to spend hours in the river, slowly healing his burned hands and Derek would watch as the terror slowly faded from his eyes.

Derek knew that Stiles struggled so much with fire because of the fire that Kate started, that when he saw fire he couldn’t help but freeze in terror, seeing nothing other than his mother’s dead body in front of him, being pulled away from the pack, seeing the flames, breathing in the smoke, hearing the screams of the pack as Kate dragged him away. He couldn’t imagine having to deal with that, to have it so freshly imprinted into his brain, but Stiles amazed him every day by trying again to control fire, even knowing what could and probably would happen.

“You are incredible.” Derek whispered to Stiles one night when they were by the river, Stiles just having healed from new burns.

“Yeah?” Stiles scoffed, “An incredible idiot.” He said, feeling pathetic.

“No.” Derek said firmly, “You are incredible. You face down one of your worst fears every day, and you don’t complain, or feel sorry for yourself, you just keep trying. You are amazing Stiles.”

“I don’t feel it.” He muttered in reply, “I feel useless, I’m sure if this was anyone else they would have got the hang of this already.” 

“Maybe,” Derek said honestly, “But, then again, maybe not.”

“Well, thanks for that.” Stiles said, rolling his eyes sarcastically and dropping to the ground next to Derek, examining his hands for the now healed burns.

“No, I mean, maybe somebody else might have had your powers instead, but could you imagine what life would be like then? Allison said you saved her life using your powers when you were younger, you definitely saved all of our lives with Kate. I know you’re about to say that we wouldn’t have been in the situation if it wasn’t for you, but, don’t argue with me, just listen to me, if you hadn’t had these powers Kate wouldn’t have taken you, you’d be dead along with the rest of the pack.” Derek paused, hoping his words were sinking in, “Without these powers, even if Kate had decided to still take you, you probably wouldn’t have survived as well as you have done, and I like who you are. And can you even imagine if someone else had them? Someone who wasn’t loyal like you? Or brave? Or kind? Or selfless? Or thoughtful? Could you imagine someone setting a place on fire with their mind just for the hell of it? You have these powers and you are the right person for them.” Derek said and Stiles stared at him, his mouth hanging open.

“You know, it kind of turns me on when you use your words.” Stiles grinned cheekily, laughing in delight when Derek mock growled at him and proceeded to chase him back towards the house. 

Things were going well, not just for Derek but for all of them, Scott and Stiles were best friends, even if Scott was sometimes a bit distracted by Allison, Stiles got on great with Lydia, Peter traded sarcastic remarks with Stiles, always surprised when Stiles had the last word, Laura adored Stiles, constantly mithering him to train her in fighting styles, baking with her in the kitchen, which usually ended up with flour all over the place for some reason. Erica, Boyd, Cora and Jackson loved sparring with Stiles, Isaac enjoyed watching Stiles when he worked on different wards. John just loved having his son back, he spent a lot of time just hugging Stiles, talking to him about his mum, about the pack, about work, anything and everything just because he got to talk to Stiles, something he thought he would never have again. 

Stiles was happy, it seemed that way anyway. Sometimes he still woke up screaming but someone always rushed in to comfort him almost immediately. Sometimes, mainly when there were supernatural threats in the area, it became obvious just how much Kate had messed with Stiles, when he refused to sleep until the threat was dealt with, when he walked around armed with a small arsenal, his eyes constantly watching everything, assessing for threats at every moment. His hands never more than a moment away from a weapon, he was never relaxed, he couldn’t relax for a moment, not when there was a threat, his usual flailing limbs becoming controlled and confident, every movement made on instinct. Derek was glad that Stiles could protect himself, but he hated seeing Stiles so on edge. 

It had been weeks since the last threat to Beacon Hills and they were all finally starting to relax again. Stiles and Scott had taken a trip to the shops to get some more food in and Derek decided to take the time to go for a long run. He shifted quickly and instantly everything became brighter, louder, the smells more obvious. He started to run. 

Derek felt the ground shift minutely under his paws as he passed through the preserve, they’d had several heavy days of rain and it was muddier than usual. He didn’t mind though, he loved the smell of the preserve after rain, the leaves still dripping droplets of water onto the ground around him. He was at peace here, he had wanted to rebuild the house for this exact reason, so that he could walk out of the door whenever he wanted and already be in the preserve. It felt right and he was glad that the rest of the pack seemed to feel that way too.

He had been running for a couple of hours at least, or it felt like it, the sky starting to darken around him, normally this wouldn’t bother him and he’d stay out and run until he was exhausted, a good excuse to not have sex with Stiles, his wolf too exhausted to be able to dominate him and claim Stiles until he was ready, but, tonight was special. Today marked the fact that Stiles and Derek had officially been dating for six months and he wanted to make it special. He wanted to talk to Stiles about the mating bite, about if it was something he would be interested in. If he was completely honest, Derek was terrified, no matter how many times he planned what he wanted to say he still managed to sound like an idiot, and what would Stiles think? He’d probably freak out, he’d probably laugh in Derek’s face and tell him he was an idiot. But, no matter how scared Derek was, he was still going to do this, he needed Stiles to know how he felt, for better or worse, and if Stiles didn’t feel that way, didn’t want that, well, honestly, Derek didn’t know what he would do. 

Of course he wouldn’t force the bond on Stiles, but could he honestly stay around here if Stiles didn’t want to be with him? He didn’t think he could, he didn’t think he could handle seeing Stiles every day and not getting to be with him, god, what if Stiles met someone else? He wouldn’t be able to cope with that. He’d have to leave. He couldn’t ask Stiles to leave, not when he’d only just got there, he’d have to be the one to leave, but where would he go? He’d be without a pack, without a mate, without Stiles. Derek could feel his heart trying to beat out of his chest at the thought of it.

Maybe it would be better if he didn’t do it tonight, Derek thought as he ran, maybe it would be better to wait, to give Stiles time, after all, if he didn’t know how serious Derek was about him, then maybe Stiles wouldn’t be worried about the bond and they could still date. Derek would just have to keep refusing to have sex with Stiles, god knows how he was going to do that, how he hadn’t already caved in was a mystery. God, he couldn’t keep doing that, he didn’t have the strength to keep resisting him. So, really, he had to tell Stiles, know for sure one way or the other, know if they had a chance or not, he had to tell him. He just had to be brave.

‘What the fuck’ Derek thought, already shifting back to human and seeing the dart digging into his stomach, he pulled it out with numb fingers, staring at in confusion as his legs gave out. And his vision started to fade. He saw somebody walking towards him through the trees, a gun slung over their shoulder, but in the darkening day and Derek’s darkening vision, he couldn’t make out who it was. He felt a sharp stab of pain in his chest, pain that didn’t feel like his own, near his heart, and as his whole world started to fade to blackness he managed to mutter one final word.

“Stiles.” 

Stiles needed some space away from the house, there was just too much going around in his brain and he needed to get away for a bit. Scott had mentioned that they needed to go on a food run and Stiles jumped at the chance to go, grabbing his keys off the hook and practically pulling Scott out of the door.

“What’s the rush?” Scott said as Stiles pressed hard on the accelerator and raced down the drive. 

“I just needed to get away for a bit.” Stiles said, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. They were silent for a minute as Scott studied Stiles before he finally cleared his throat.

“Are things between you and Derek okay?” He asked quietly and Stiles grimaced.

“I’m not sure.” Stiles answered honestly, driving in silence until they got to the store and he turned to look at Scott, “The thing is, right, and you’ve got to promise not to mention this to anyone else,” Scott nodded in agreement, “When you met Allison, you knew pretty much straight away that she was your mate, and I know you guys haven’t done the whole claim and bond thing yet, but that’s only because you’re both waiting until you are a bit older, right?”

“Right.” Scott confirmed.

“But, Derek, well, Derek hasn’t even mentioned it.” Stiles said sadly, “I mean, maybe he doesn’t think of me that way? Maybe it’s just a bit of fun to him? Like I told him I wasn’t ready to say I love you when we first started dating, and I get that it’s probably a bit weird and stuff, that I’m weird, and I’m messed up, and I’m not good enough and I totally get all that, but like surely if he’s not interested in me as a mate then he should just tell me right? Let me know where I stand?” 

“Okay,” Scott said, letting out a deep breath, “Firstly, you are awesome, anyone who doesn’t realize that is an idiot. So, please, don’t put yourself down all the time, you are great. Also, Derek knows this, he does.” Scott insisted when Stiles went to contradict him, “Derek thinks you hung the bloody moon, and for a werewolf, that’s really saying something. Maybe he thinks you aren’t ready to talk about it? Maybe he’s waiting until you’re ready?” 

Stiles rolled his eyes and got out of the car, grabbing a trolley to start doing the shopping.

“But he hasn’t even mentioned it!” Stiles argued part way through the store, “Surely, if he feels like that, he should have at least thought that I deserved to know how he feels, right? I mean, all I can think is that he isn’t interested in me in that way. But I am, and, god, what if this is just some stupid, casual, childish relationship to him and I want more than that?” Stiles rambled as they wandered through the store and Scott threw various items into the trolley. 

“I think you might be overthinking this dude.” Scott said, passing over a few notes to the cashier as they packed the shopping away.

“You would say that.” Stiles mumbled, “You’re all happily mated with Allison, I may or may not be in a casual relationship with a guy who doesn’t even want to have sex with me.”

“Okay, way too much information there.” Scott grinned and Stiles glared at him.

“I’m serious Scotty, he always tells me to stop if I try anything more than kissing him, sex is definitely not even an option, and, god, what if he just doesn’t find me attractive?” Stiles said, his mouth hanging open at this sudden realization.

“That is most definitely not true.” Scott said, glancing at his phone, “Derek always stinks of arousal whenever you are around. So, maybe you just need to talk to him?” Scott advised, replying to a text on his phone.

“Allison?” Stiles asked, there was no reason to ask, Scott only got that dopey look on his face around Allison.

“Yeah, she just wanted to know if I was free to hang out for a bit.” Scott said, looking at the jeep a little sadly.

“Go on then.” Stiles replied.

“But…”

“No buts, honestly, I’m fairly sure I can load up the jeep and drive home by myself. I might even try and find Derek, he said he was going out for a run, so I’ll probably track him down and then we can talk.”

“That’s a good idea man.” Scott said, pulling him into a brief hug before glancing at his phone again, “Okay, well, I’ll get off then.” He said, walking backwards away from Stiles.

“See you later dude.” Stiles said, laughing at his friend’s behaviour and then turning to load the groceries into the back of the jeep. He took the trolley back to the entrance and headed back towards the jeep, aware now that it was going dark, they must have been in the shop longer than he thought, and the lights in the car park weren’t working. Usually this wouldn’t bother him, but something felt off, felt wrong. He reached around to the back of his jacket, his hand resting casually against the knife he had there. 

He walked towards the jeep, opening the driver’s side door, constantly surveying his surroundings, he couldn’t quite put his finger on what felt wrong, but there was something, he was definite about that. Just as he went to step into the jeep he felt a sudden pain in his stomach, one that made him almost double over and his vision blur. He knew it wasn’t his pain though and his thoughts went straight to Derek. 

He sucked in a deep breath, tried to get the pain under control so he could get in the jeep and get to Derek. He heard a slight scuffle of a footstep behind him, the knife already in his hand, ready to defend himself despite the pain he felt and the blurring of his vision. Unfortunately, he was a moment too slow and he stared at the deep cut across his chest in confusion, the knife slipping from his numb fingers and his legs giving out. He lay on the floor looking up at the man who had defeated him so easily, taken advantage of his moment of distraction. 

“Derek.” He mumbled, his stomach still throbbing with pain and everything faded to black. 

Scott arrived back at the house later in the evening, he was surprised to see that Stiles wasn’t home, but he had said about going to see Derek, they were probably talking out their issues and Scott would be glad when they sorted their shit out. Maybe when they were finally having sex Derek would stop stinking the place out with his serious sexual frustration. Not that Scott was looking forward to it, the last thing he wanted was Derek and Stiles even more all over each other. 

Laura asked where Stiles was when Scott arrived back without him and Scott explained that Stiles had said he was going to see Derek for a bit. Laura and the rest of the pack all seemed happy enough with the explanation so he wasn’t worried. 

They all headed to bed and Derek and Stiles still weren’t back, Scott still wasn’t bothered, none of them were, so long as Stiles and Derek were together they’d be fine. 

It wasn’t until the morning when Stiles and Derek still hadn’t returned that Scott and the others began to worry.

“They should have been back by now right?” Lydia asked the whole pack who were gathered around the kitchen table. “I mean, I know Scott said they were just working some stuff out, but that shouldn’t take all night should it?” They’d already tried both their phones and only got the pre-recorded voices telling them to leave a message after the beep, it made them all nervous.

“No.” Laura said firmly, “I’m going to track Derek’s scent, we know he went out for a run yesterday, I’m sure if I follow it, I’ll eventually find them both and then we can all have a conversation about not worrying the other members of the pack.” 

“You think I should try tracking Stiles’ scent from the store? Maybe I can find them that way?” Scott asked.

“Stiles drove away though.” Jackson said, “You can’t track a vehicle. None of us can.” 

“Well, maybe it’s worth a shot?” Scott said agitated.

“Come on then Scott, I’ll come with you.” John said, patting Scott on the shoulder. He seemed worried and Scott could understand why, he was worried too, if something had happened to Stiles, well, he couldn’t even finish that sentence. 

Laura, Peter, Jackson and Boyd went out into the woods, already tracking Derek’s scent. Scott, John, Isaac and Lydia headed towards the store, Scott ringing Allison to see if she had heard from Stiles, hanging up with dismay when she said she hadn’t, but reassuring him that both her and her father would come across to the house as soon as they could. Erica, Melissa and Cora agreed to stay at home and call them if they heard anything. 

By mid-morning Laura was shaking with anger and fear, they’d tracked Derek for hours, losing his scent a few times before finally catching it again and continuing on. Eventually they’d come to a narrow path through the trees and Laura caught a whiff of sedative along with Derek’s scent. She bent down and examined the ground, finding a broken dart slightly covered by dirt, as if it had been trodden on. 

“What is it?” Jackson asked, peering around Laura and then stilling when he saw the dart, “Do you think…?” His question trailed off, suddenly looking incredibly worried that something had happened to Derek. 

“His scent vanishes after here.” Peter said quickly, the anger evident in his tone, “Somebody must have taken him, someone who knows what they are doing, no way do they just hide a scent from wolves.”

“Kate did it before.” Boyd said, “When she took him last time, she managed to hide his scent from us.” They all nodded in agreement. 

“I don’t smell Stiles though.” Laura said, “He should have been here.” She paused, fiddling with the dart in her fingers, “We should get back to the house, let the others know what’s going on. We can plan from there.” 

“We should keep looking.” Peter said desperately, “Derek!” He called out loudly, waiting for a reply but none came. “Derek! Answer me!” Peter shouted louder.

“Enough.” Laura said, looking around the woods, “Peter, enough.” She ordered, “We don’t know who took him, we don’t know how many there are, we need to get back to the house where it’s safe, we need to regroup. We will find him.” She said firmly, fixing him with her gaze, “I will not let anything happen to him. We will find him. Okay?” 

“Fine.” Peter said eventually, staring at the dart in Laura’s hand, “Then we kill them.” 

“Then we kill them.” She replied heatedly, nobody took her brother, nobody hurt her brother, not if they didn’t want to die a painful death. They ran quickly back to the house, knowing that the sooner they got back there the sooner they could start to figure out where Derek was.

John parked the car slowly, his heart beating rapidly. He wanted to believe that Stiles was with Derek, wanted to believe that he was safe somewhere and they’d just lost track of time, but his heart was telling him otherwise. All he could think was that something awful had happened and he hadn’t even realized. Pulling into the store’s parking lot and seeing the jeep parked there he had he evidence that his heart was right. Something had happened to Stiles, no way in hell did he leave his jeep otherwise. 

Scott and Isaac were out of the car quickly, Lydia waited for John to get out before clutching tightly to his hand as they made their way to the jeep. 

“I smell blood.” Scott said solemnly, bending down to the ground where there was a visible pool of blood, John saw it and paled.

“What’s that other smell?” Isaac said and Lydia raised an eyebrow to get Isaac to continue, “It smells kind of venomous?” He said slowly.

“Yeah,” Scott agreed, “Like poison?” 

“You mean someone hurt Stiles and then poisoned him?” John said in shock, looking like his knees were about to buckle. 

“We should get back to the house, tell everyone what we found.” Lydia said, already steering John back towards the car. 

“We should stay, get the CCTV footage or something.” John said, his hands shaking in terror at the thought of losing Stiles once he’d only just found him.

“I’ll get it.” Lydia said, striding quickly into the store and returning several minutes later with a disk in her hand. 

“How did you get that?” Scott said in awe and Lydia smirked at him before sliding into the driver’s seat, a visibly shaken John sat in the passenger seat. They drove quickly back to the house and met up with the others.

Laura and her group arrived back hours later by which time John was tapping his leg nervously and the rest of the pack were pacing restlessly up and down the room.

“Any luck finding Stiles?” Laura said as soon as she entered through the door and Isaac shook his head.

“We found blood, and there was something there that smelt like poison.” He informed her. 

“What about Derek?” John asked. Laura held up the dart.

“We found this, then his scent just disappears, like the time that Kate kidnapped him.”

“That’s not the same smell.” Scott said, “The scent at the store was more venomous, that smells too medicinal.” 

“So,” Melissa said in confusion, “Someone has kidnapped both Stiles and Derek, but they poisoned Stiles and sedated Derek?” She asked and they all glanced to Laura.

“I don’t know.” Laura said defeated, “I know Kate is dead, I know it can’t be her, but Derek’s scent vanishes, so it is someone who knows how to hide a scent from werewolves.”

“What about Stiles? What about his scent?” Peter asked

“The CCTV doesn’t show anything, the view is blocked by a van. We could smell that he was put into a vehicle parked in the car park but we couldn’t track him after that.” Isaac said.

“So this person hides Derek’s scent and puts Stiles in a vehicle so we can’t track him?” Cora said and everyone nodded.

“What are we going to do?” Scott said in despair, sliding down into a chair at the kitchen table, “How are we going to find them? What if they’re hurt?” Allison slid an arm around his shoulder in comfort.

“We’ll find them Scott.” Laura said, then turned to address the pack as a whole, “We will find them. I promise you we will find them and they will be fine.” She said solemnly, leaving no room for argument. 

“Where do we start?” Boyd said just as the phone started to ring, they all turned to look at it ominously. 

“Maybe it’s them.” Jackson said hopefully, “Telling us they are safe.” Laura strode towards it without saying a word and picked up the phone.

“Hello?” 

“Is this the Alpha?” A distorted voice came down the line.

“Yes.” Laura replied.

“I have something you want.” The voice said.

“I know.” Laura replied. 

“Aren’t you going to ask how to get it back?” 

“What do you want?” Laura growled.

“I want your druid.” 

“What?” Laura said in confusion, “You have him.”

“No.” The voice replied, “I have Derek.” 

“And Stiles.” Laura snarled.

“No. I want him. Bring him to me.”

“No. You have both Derek and Stiles.” Laura argued and there was silence down the line before there was movement.

“Laura.” Derek’s voice came down the line and Laura visibly relaxed.

“Derek, are you okay? Are you hurt?” 

“Laura.” Derek said, his voice sounding tight with pain, “Laura it’s…” He was cut off suddenly and there was more movement before the other voice came back on the phone.

“I have Derek. I want Stiles. Don’t try to trick me. Don’t lie to me. Now you can either bring Stiles to me or I will hurt Derek.” The voice snarled and Laura paled.

“Okay, you caught me, I was lying. Tell us where to meet you and I’ll bring Stiles.”

“That’s not how this works, I’ll call back soon, be ready.” The voice said before hanging up. 

“What does he mean he doesn’t have Stiles?” Scott whimpered, “If he doesn’t have Stiles then where is he?” 

The rest of the pack looked at each other horrified, at no point had they thought that Stiles and Derek wouldn’t be together. What the hell were they going to do? How could two separate people attack and kidnap two of their pack members on the same day? 

Derek had come to slowly, his chest still ached, but it had turned to more of a dull throb than the agony he’d first felt, he thought of Stiles, hoped that he was okay, that whatever had caused Derek to feel Stiles’ pain was already healing, he tried not to think about how strong their bond must already be for him to feel Stiles’ pain, tried not to think about how strong it would be if Derek claimed him as his mate as he so desperately wanted to. 

The sedative was leaving his system quickly now, as he woke up properly it seemed to burn away quickly through his blood. He sat up, looking around, trying to figure out where the hell he was. He couldn’t move much, there were chains wrapped tightly around his chest and ankles, making movement almost impossible and the way they burned as they touched his bare skin informed him that they were laced with wolfsbane. He was glad he ran at a higher temperature than humans as otherwise he knew that he would be shivering, as it was he was still cool in the room.

He tried to shift to his wolf, knowing that he would escape easily then, but nothing happened, other than a blinding white pain that left Derek shaking and almost sobbing with the effort. He took several deep breaths and finally calmed down enough that he could try and think of another way out. 

The room he was in was dark and smelt damp, like he was underground somewhere, he could feel the dirt under his fingertips, could smell the earth surrounding him but the rest of his senses felt numbed from the wolfsbane, he couldn’t see anything other than the darkness around him no matter how hard he tried. 

“Hey!” He shouted, hoping somebody would come running, “Let me out of here!” He shouted again. 

There was the sound of dirt moving above him and then the cellar was lit up with a small amount of light as a man descended the staircase. 

“Deaton?” Derek said incredulous as he recognised Deaton, “What the hell are you doing here?” Derek said stunned, unable to process why Deaton would have kidnapped him.

Deaton moved forwards without a word, holding a piece of cloth in his hand and quickly using it to gag Derek easily despite the struggle that Derek put up. Admittedly it wasn’t much of a struggle, more like a twist of his head in an attempt to get away, it was a pretty poor attempt, even he could admit that. He wasn’t prepared for the wolfsbane that made him choke as he inhaled through the gag, his eyes watering and his breath coming in harsh pants as the wolfsbane flooded his system. 

He tried to call out to Deaton as the man moved back towards the entrance but he could barely see straight, the pain was something he’d never experienced before and he thought he was going to die in that instant, Deaton closed the entrance behind him and Derek was shut back in the dark again, every breath feeling like his last. He collapsed helplessly to the floor, trying not to breathe in any more of the wolfsbane and failing miserably, he thought of Stiles, of his pack. He hoped they were coming.

When Derek woke some time later, he didn’t remember falling asleep, he could barely move, he didn’t have the strength to even attempt to sit up, never mind escape. Deaton was coming back into the cellar again, a phone is his hand and a look of determination on his face.

“You have to understand Derek,” Deaton began and Derek tried to glare at him but he felt too exhausted for that, “I didn’t want to hurt you,” Deaton continued, “But it was necessary, it was the only way. I hope you can forgive me.”

Derek tried to tell him to go to hell but it was obvious that it wasn’t clear through the gag as Deaton only gave him a quizzical look before turning his attention to the phone he carried. 

Derek could only hear one side of the conversation, his hearing badly affected by the wolfsbane running riot in his system. 

“Is this the Alpha?” Deaton said, his voice distorted slightly, although Derek wasn’t sure how, it was just enough to ensure that Laura wouldn’t recognise him. “I have something you want.” There was a small pause, “Aren’t you going to ask how to get it back?” Deaton asked, there was another pause and Derek tried to move slightly before groaning in pain. “I want your druid.” Deaton said, Derek glared at him then, now he knew what this was about. Deaton wanted Stiles, well, no chance in hell was that going to happen. Derek wouldn’t allow it.

“No.” Deaton continued, “I have Derek.” Derek assumed it was Laura on the other end of the line and he watched as Deaton glared at whatever she had to say. “No. I want him. Bring him to me.” Whatever Laura said next must have really annoyed Deaton as he strode towards Derek, quickly undoing the gag and pulling it away from Derek, finally, for the first time in what felt like forever, Derek could breathe properly, his lungs burning as he gulped air greedily, he didn’t care that it was the stale air of the cellar, it was still better than the wolfsbane filled gag.

“Laura.” Derek said when Deaton gestured to the phone.

“Derek, are you okay? Are you hurt?” Laura’s voice echoed in his ears and he couldn’t help the urge to sob, she sounded so worried about him, it wasn’t fair. He needed to let them know what was going on, who it was.

“Laura.” Derek said, pain driving him almost insane as he tried to speak, “Laura it’s…” He was cut off suddenly as Deaton shoved the gag back into his mouth, tying it quickly and glaring at Derek as Derek struggled to breathe again, his eyes bulging as the wolfsbane overpowered him again.

“I have Derek. I want Stiles. Don’t try to trick me. Don’t lie to me. Now you can either bring Stiles to me or I will hurt Derek.” Deaton snarled and Derek fought to keep his eyes open. Laura must have been trying to reason with Deaton but it was obvious that it wasn’t working as he turned his back to Derek, already heading towards the entrance to the cellar.

“That’s not how this works, I’ll call back soon, be ready.” Deaton said, his voice trailing off as he left the cellar and Derek fought back the urge to beg as Deaton shut the cover again and Derek was left in the dark.

He didn’t know how long it was before Deaton came back again, he was startled awake by the sound of movement nearby so he knew he must have dozed off at some point. He groaned as he tried to sit up, his limbs were all shaking with small tremors of pain and Derek could barely concentrate on what was happening. 

Deaton was glaring at him, the insanity in his eyes making Derek feel a little queasy.

“I wanted to do this the easy way.” Deaton said, taking a few steps towards Derek, “But your sister wants to mess me about. I just want Stiles, why is that so hard for her to understand? Does she think I won’t hurt you to get at him?” Deaton rambled and Derek couldn’t help the small flame of hope in his chest, they hadn’t handed Stiles over, Stiles was safe for now. “I’ll have to show her how serious I am.” Deaton said, undoing the chains around Derek’s ankles and the gag slipping ever so slightly as he was hauled to his feet.

Deaton dragged him towards the entrance and Derek knew that if he had any strength left, now was the time to use it, he pushed at Deaton, shoving him into the wall, hearing Deaton cry out in pain as his head connected solidly with the wall and Derek stumbled forwards. He had no idea if Deaton was following him, no idea just how far behind him he was. Derek didn’t have much strength left but as soon as he was outside in the fresh air he felt a bit better, the gag had come loose by now and he could finally breathe again. 

He took a second to take in his surroundings, he was in a clearing in the middle of the preserve, the cellar nothing more than a hole in the ground from this angle. He could hear movement coming from inside the cellar and he ran quickly towards the treeline, hoping that if he could just make it there then he had a chance. 

He had only just managed to get behind the first tree when he heard Deaton stumble out of the cellar.

“Derek!” The man called out, “Derek come back!” He shouted, Derek shook his head in disbelief a small smirk on his lips, as if he would ever go back to that man? His only objective now was to get home and get to Stiles. 

He waited until he was sure that Deaton was checking the other side of the clearing and then he started to move. It was hard going, his arms were still chained at his side and the gag was still around his neck so that he could still smell the wolfsbane, not to mention he was exhausted and running naked through the preserve with absolutely no idea where he was. 

He slumped down next to a small stream what felt like several hours later, his feet throbbing in pain where the ground had cut into them, the wolfsbane effecting his ability to heal as well it seemed. He was covered in sweat, dirt and blood from where he’d fallen over several times. He just didn’t have the strength to go on any more. He lay on the ground, his chest heaving as he sucked in a deep lungful of air repeatedly until his breathing finally normalised. Eventually he managed to manoeuvre himself so that he could get his mouth to the water, although there was a moment of panic where Derek thought he was going to tip over and wouldn’t that be a way to go? To drown in a few inches of water when trying to get a drink!

He managed a few mouthfuls of the fresh water and felt a little better, stumbling back to his feet and continuing forwards, knowing that he’d left Deaton far behind. 

“We have to take Stiles to the café near the library, he’ll be given instructions once he’s there.” Laura said when she hung up the phone with the mystery man the second time. 

“How?” Lydia hissed, “How are we going to get Stiles there when we have no idea where Stiles is?” She said, sounding almost panicked which was pretty unheard of. Lydia always had control of the situation. 

“We have three hours.” Laura said, “We’re going to use that time to find them. I want us to split into two groups, search the preserve and the town for any scent of either of them. They can’t have gone far. If anyone finds them then they call the other group and we meet up and plan an attack.”

“So,” Scott said in confusion, “The plan is to wander around the town and hope we catch their scent? What if we don’t? What then?” 

“We’ll figure it out.” Laura said, sighing as she rubbed at her eyes, “Look, I know it’s not a good plan, good god do I know it’s not a good plan. But what other options do we have? Hang around here and hope they call and change their minds? Hope that Derek or Stiles somehow manage to find a way to escape wherever the hell they are?” 

There was silence, they all knew that Laura’s plan was probably the best one they would get and one by one they nodded their agreement. 

“Someone should stay here.” Isaac said, “In case the guy rings back, or whoever has Stiles calls.” He said and tried to ignore the way everyone grimaced at the thought. 

They were all worried about the fact that Derek’s captor had already called them twice whereas Stiles’ captor had yet to be in any kind of contact. They had to act now, they had to move, they had to find them both. 

Laura couldn’t help but feel useless as she searched through the town, there was no hint of either Stiles or Derek. She’d thought for a moment that she’d smelt Stiles but it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared and no matter how hard she tried to track the scent she had no luck whatsoever. 

The three hours were nearly up and she knew that the man who had Derek would be expecting Stiles to be stepping into the café anytime now. The pack was coming together again near the café, the wolves who had been searching the preserve shaking their heads sadly at their findings.

“Okay.” Peter said, clapping his hands together, “We need to come up with a new plan if we have any chance of getting Derek back.” He said, digging into the bag he was carrying around.

“That is Stiles’.” Scott stated when Peter pulled out a red hoodie.

“I know.” Peter said, “Isaac, you’re about the right height, put it on, keep the hood pulled up, you could maybe pass for Stiles if the guy can’t see your face properly, take a seat with your back to the window and the rest of the room, he shouldn’t be able to see you until he makes an appearance, then we know who we are dealing with, put a face to a voice and all that.” Peter said as the others stared at him in wonder.

“You think it will work?” Isaac said, already pulling the hoodie on and the hood up.

“I hope so.” Peter replied, looking to Laura who nodded stiffly.

“What do I do once this guy shows me who he is?” Isaac said, “I could pretend to be Stiles?” 

“No. Chances are he knows what Stiles looks like.” Laura said, “I don’t know how, but something makes me think this is someone we know, how else would he know where Derek was running or how to catch him? No, I think either it’s someone we know or someone who has been watching us for a while at the very least. Either way, he’s going to know what Stiles looks like.”

“So what do I do?” Isaac asked.

“Trust your judgement, see if you can convince him to release Derek or get out. We won’t be far, just howl if you need us okay?” Laura said, patting Isaac on the shoulder and looking at him with worry, “If you think it’s too dangerous you don’t have to do it, we can find another way.”

“No. Not a chance. I’ll be fine.” Isaac said nervously, already striding towards the café. 

The rest of the pack waited the next street over, out of sight of the café, just in case whoever was responsible for this saw them and chose not to make an appearance. 

They waited, and waited, and waited. Laura was pacing up and down the street in impatience, her mind running riot with what could be happening, to Isaac, to Derek, to Stiles. She needed to keep herself calm, but it was hard going. Thirty minutes passed before Isaac came out of the café again, the hood no longer covering his head and a grimace on his face. 

“What happened?” John asked as soon as he appeared.

“The cashier gave me a phone.” Isaac said, holding out his hand and showing them the cheap phone he was holding, “The guy called eventually, made me turn around to face the window, I tried to act like Stiles, tell him that I wouldn’t until I knew Derek was alive, but he wouldn’t back down. As soon as he saw I wasn’t Stiles he started shouting down the phone, telling me that we’d pay for this.” Isaac paused, glancing up at Laura sorrowfully, “I tried to explain to him that Stiles was missing, that we didn’t know where he was, but he didn’t believe me and then he hung up.” 

“Okay,” Laura said slowly, “It’s alright Isaac, you did the best you could.” 

“Actually,” Isaac said, smiling slightly and holding up a disk, “I asked the cashier if he could remember what the guy looked like, I told him that someone had been harassing me but I didn’t know who, that the guy who gave him the phone was probably the one that had been following me, and he believed me. He said the guy was dark skinned, bald, not really very memorable other than that, but then,” Isaac grinned triumphantly, “He did me a copy of the CCTV from today, he said the guy came in around two this afternoon, so, we just have to watch this and then we should be able to figure out who has Derek.” Isaac said, laughing happily when all the pack pulled him into a tight hug. 

“You are a genius!” Allison said brightly, “Let’s go back to the house then, quickly.” She said, already rushing back towards the cars.

“This is the first real lead we’ve had.” Laura said, slinging an arm around Isaac’s shoulder. “Thank you.” She said quietly and Isaac returned the smile.

“Anything to help.” Isaac said before sliding into the back seat of one of the cars.

As soon as Deaton appeared on the screen the whole pack had been snarling in anger.

“How dare he!” Laura growled. “He will die for this.” She said, her claws almost coming out as she struggled to control her anger.

“So, how do we find him?” John asked, glancing nervously at the phone, obviously still waiting for whoever had Stiles to make contact.

“We’ll track him.” Erica snarled, already heading towards the main door and wrenching it open.

“Is that…?” Boyd said, trailing off as his nose twitched gently.

“Derek!” Cora called out racing out of the door and towards the woods. 

Laura caught up with her in a moment, tracking the scent of her brother and racing towards him. The whole pack came to an abrupt stop when they saw Derek appearing through the trees ahead of them. 

“Derek!” Laura called out, horrified at the state of her brother. Derek stared at her in relief before dropping to his knees. Laura and Peter both rushed forward, hissing when they tried to remove the chains and it burned. 

Derek was naked apart from the chains, the welts visible where they had burned into his skin, there was a piece of cloth hanging loosely around his neck, Laura could smell the wolfsbane from here. Derek was bleeding, something that terrified her, she’d only ever seen her brother looking this weak once before and that was after several hours of torture by Kate. He was covered in a multitude of cuts and dirt, where he’d evidently fallen over countless times. 

“Derek?” Laura said, cradling his face as he seemed to struggle to focus on her. He was burning up. “Derek, it’s okay.” She said as he sighed wearily into her hands, “Derek, it’s okay, we’ve got you.” She said, glancing at Peter who looked to be frozen in horror before finally both of them hauling Derek to his feet and heading back towards the house.

Derek lost consciousness before they actually got back to the house, Laura wasn’t surprised, her brother was probably exhausted. As soon as Melissa and John saw him they both gasped in shock and hurried forward.

“What happened?” John demanded, taking in the damage to Derek.

“We don’t know. He was in the woods.” Scott said his voice worried. They got him into the house and lay him down on the sofa. None of the wolves could get the chains off, the wolfsbane burning their hands bright red every time they tried. John took the material from around Derek’s neck, he knew the only use of it would have been a gag, he scowled at the thought of it, he went out of the room and returned a few minutes later with a pair of bolt cutters and managed to cut through the chains a bit at a time. 

As soon as the chains were undone the pack heaved a great sigh of relief and Laura rushed to her brother’s side. 

“Derek? Derek can you hear me?” She said, touching him gently and watching as the marks on his body slowly started to heal.

“He’s going to be okay.” Melissa said, “It’s more exhaustion than anything else. We should let him sleep for a while, wait for him to wake up.”

“But what about Stiles?” Scott whimpered, “What if he knows where Stiles is? Or who has him? Or if he’s hurt?” 

“Deaton didn’t have Stiles, he only had Derek. Derek isn’t going to know where Stiles is, and once he knows he’s missing, he’s not going to give himself time to heal. He won’t rest until Stiles is back with us. We should let him sleep now, tell him about Stiles when he’s rested.” Peter advised and Laura glanced back at her sleeping brother before nodding in agreement.

“Alright, Peter, Boyd, can you get Derek to bed?” She asked before standing up and heading towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Erica asked.

“I’m going to see how far I can track Derek’s scent. I’m going to find Deaton and I’m going to kill him.” Laura said.

“I’m coming with you.” Erica and Jackson said in unison, Isaac and Scott both nodding behind them. 

Laura rolled her eyes before glancing to Melissa, Chris and John.

“Will you keep an eye on the rest of them please?” 

“We can manage just fine by ourselves.” Lydia replied and Laura grinned. 

“I know you can.” She replied, “We’ll be back as soon as we can. If Derek wakes up,” She paused, “Don’t tell him. I’ll tell him. He needs to hear it from me, please?” She asked.

John nodded in agreement. 

“Of course.” He said firmly, “With any luck we’ll have Stiles back before then.” He said and Laura nodded, although they could all tell that she wasn’t convinced of that fact, “Come back soon.” John said quickly and Laura nodded briefly before turning on her heel and heading out of the door with the rest of the wolves in tow.

“We should see if there are any hunters who’ve entered the area recently? Maybe they might have some ideas about whatever supernatural threat took Stiles?” Allison asked and Chris nodded.

“It’ll have to be something with great power, it took Stiles down with barely a fight, and then, to be holding him somewhere, where he can’t escape, it has to be powerful.” Chris replied.

“What if it’s not powerful?” Lydia asked, “What if it’s something that doing something similar to what happened to Derek?” They looked to her in confusion, “Deaton kept him chained with wolfsbane, without that Derek would have escaped easily.” She explained, “What if whoever has Stiles is keeping him bound in a similar way?” 

“You think someone found a way to stop him from using his powers?” John asked hesitantly.

“Possibly.” Lydia said, “I mean, a lot of his powers come from using his hands, if he couldn’t move his hands, then maybe he wouldn’t be able to do much? He has been working on controlling the elements with his mind, but we all know that hasn’t been going overly well. So, in theory, perhaps, if this person caught Stiles by surprise, knocked him out and tied him up, then in theory, Stiles might not be able to escape easily?” 

“It’s definitely possible.” Chris said, thinking through the situation. 

“So, let’s get searching then.” John said, trying not to think of his son tied up helpless somewhere. 

Chris and Allison both pulled out their phones and started making calls and Lydia read through their beastiary to see if there was anything that met the description they had suggested. 

John paced restlessly around the room, even when Peter and Boyd came back downstairs he refused to sit down and do nothing. 

Time dragged. The moon had been up for hours before Laura and the others came back.

“Anything?” She asked as soon as she entered the room.

“No.” John replied, “Derek’s still asleep, we haven’t heard from Stiles.” He mumbled, “Did you find Deaton?”

“We found where he had been keeping Derek, but he wasn’t there.” Erica said slowly. 

“You think he’s left town again?” Melissa asked.

“No.” Scott said as both Isaac and Jackson placed books down on the table. 

“What are these?” Lydia asked picking the books up.

“They mention a specific spell, a way for Deaton to drain Stiles of his powers, a way for Deaton to get Stiles’ powers.” 

“What?” John half shouted in outrage. “That’s why he wants my son?” 

“Yes.” Laura said, “And I doubt the fact that Derek escaped will have changed his mind. We need to find him before he finds Stiles.” 

“What about if we find Stiles first!?” Erica said, “It can’t be that hard, this town isn’t that big, he has to be here somewhere.” 

All the wolves suddenly stilled and John watched as their eyes travelled upwards.

“Is he awake?” John asked unnecessarily, he could already hear Derek coming down the stairs. He looked a lot better than he had earlier, although some of the marks hadn’t faded completely yet, the majority of them had, his skin didn’t look so flushed with fever, he looked wide awake and panicked.

“Where’s Stiles?” Derek said quickly, observing the pack gathered in the room and noticing Stiles’ absence easily, “Did he try and set up the trade? Deaton has him? What’s going on? Where is he?” Derek asked, sounding more agitated by the second.

“Deaton doesn’t have him.” Laura said slowly.

“Well, where is he then?” Derek asked confused, “I don’t understand what’s going on?”

“You should sit down Derek, we need to talk.” Laura said slowly, steering Derek towards a seat and pushing him gently into it, “When you were taken, Scott and Stiles had gone to the shop remember?” Laura said and Derek nodded, looking at Scott who shifted guiltily, “Stiles had said he was going to meet up with you, Scott left him at the store, when neither of you came home we thought you were together.”

“But we weren’t.” Derek said, “So, where is he?”

“When we realised you were missing we searched for both of you.” Laura explained and Derek looked more and more worried, “We found the dart that Deaton shot you with, we found Stiles’ jeep, it was abandoned in the car park,” She paused when Derek growled, “There was blood next to the car and Isaac said it smelt like poison.”

“Someone has Stiles?” Derek said panicked, looking around the room and realizing the horror of the situation. “Have you heard from them? Have they called? What do they want? What about Stiles? Do we know if he’s okay? If he’s still alive?” Derek said, his voice getting more and more panicked as he thought about how Stiles could be hurt, could already be dead.

“We don’t know.” Laura said patiently, “We haven’t heard from them. We don’t know what they want, we don’t know if Stiles is, well, if Stiles is alive.” Laura concluded and Derek sunk into the seat, holding his head in his hands in despair.

“I felt it.” He muttered.

“Felt what?” Peter said in confusion.

“When Stiles was attacked, the sedative was already kicking in, but I felt it, I felt when he was attacked. Right here.” Derek said, pointing to his chest. 

“What!?” Half the pack exclaimed in shock.

“Derek,” Peter said slowly, “You aren’t mated to Stiles, you shouldn’t be able to feel that yet.”

“I know that Peter.” Derek said, rolling his eyes, “But it doesn’t mean it didn’t happen, I can still feel it, light a dull ache.”

“You can still feel it?” John asked.

“Yeah, not as clearly, but yes.” Derek said.

“That means he’s alive?” Lydia asked, “I mean, if you can feel that it still hurts, that means he’s alive, right?” She said hopefully.

“Yes!” Laura exclaimed, “He must be. Derek, can you track him? Can you sense him?” She demanded and Derek closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the sensation of Stiles.

The world was blurry around him, Stiles had come back to his senses slowly, the light much too bright, the noises much too loud. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been out of it this time. The first time he had woken up it had been to crude stitches being pulled through his skin. He could feel but he couldn’t move, couldn’t control any of his limbs, couldn’t get anything to move no matter how much he concentrated. He was stripped down to his boxers and tied to a table, but it wasn’t the rope that was keeping him from moving, it felt more like something running through his system, some kind of drug or poison that was stopping him from tearing through these ropes and escaping.

He concentrated on his powers, on shaking the ground beneath him even when he couldn’t move his arms. The world was blurry around him, although he could make out several figures around the room, he concentrated on them, concentrated on the magic he felt building in his mind and shoving everything he had in their direction.

“He’s too powerful. We need to put him out again.” A voice said nearby, Stiles tried to shake his head, tried to fight off the drug in his system and then he would be able to move anything, even his fingertips. Anything to be able to fight these monsters, escae from here and get back to Derek, to make sure he was safe.

“Do it.” Another voice commanded. Stiles felt a sharp prick of a needle in his neck and he groaned as he felt the drugs begin to filter into his system. He struggled to keep his eyes open, trying to fight for as long as he could before finally admitting defeat and losing consciousness.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed in between the injections, every time he seemed to be regaining any sense of clarity it was all sucked away again as more drugs were administered. 

Stiles was drifting in between his now almost permanently drugged state and some sort of awareness. His whole body ached, it felt like someone had hit him with a car, he knew that wasn’t possible, he didn’t remember them torturing him, but then he’d been more than a little bit out of it. He blinked slowly, studying the cuts across his chest and stomach. He could taste blood in his mouth, he swallowed, his tongue feeling heavy and his throat dry. 

Stiles blinked again, seeing a figure move nearby.

“Sir, he’s waking up again.” The voice said, Stiles blinked again, the figure slowly coming into focus. The man looked to be in his early twenties with short dark hair, Stiles blinked, he looked oddly familiar, he tried to get his brain to cooperate.

“Good.” Another voice said and Stiles paled slightly, he knew that voice, he turned his head, trying to see the other figure approaching him, he swallowed loudly in the silence. “Stiles.” The second man said in greeting when he got close to Stiles.

“Gerard.” Stiles said, his voice cracking with disuse.

Deaton had stumbled through the woods for what felt like hours before finally admitting defeat, Derek had escaped and now he had lost the element of surprise. He scowled and he strode back towards town. He needed Stiles. 

Deaton had spent the past few months researching a spell to drain another druid of their powers, it was risky and would probably kill Stiles rather than just leave him human, but it would be worth it. The power Deaton would gain would be beyond belief, he’d be able to control these powers so much better than Stiles, he deserved them, they shouldn’t have gone to some stupid kid who didn’t know how to use them, he deserved them, he wanted them and he would take them.

He sighed heavily, taking off the amulet around his neck and studying it carefully, he pulled out the lighter he carried in his pocket, burning the last of Stiles’ hair quickly and muttering a quick incantation. The spell worked exactly as Deaton expected it to and the amulet glowed hotter as he began walking around town and slowly making his way to Stiles’ location. He wasn’t sure of his exact plan when he got there, but he would wait and observe and make his move at the best time.

Stiles glared at Gerard, feeling sick in the pit of his stomach and unable to do anything about it. 

“How are you feeling?” Gerard asked and Stiles swallowed again, his throat scratchy as he managed to speak again.

“Peachy.” He said, hoping it sounded confident and not as weak as he felt. 

“I see the kanima venom is still working.” Gerard grinned and Stiles rolled his eyes, of course they were using kanima venom to keep him immobile.

“What else are you pumping into my system?” Stiles asked, knowing that the venom wasn’t enough to cause the blackouts, the blurriness of his vision, the fogginess in his mind. 

“Ahh, always such a smart boy.” Gerard said, “It’s such a shame you have to die.” 

“Oh, and why’s that?” Stiles asked, still trying to get his fingertips to twitch, if he could only concentrate for long enough, “Why not just kill me to begin with? Why keep me tied up and drugged?” 

“Oh that’s simple really,” Gerard said seriously, “I’m going to kill your pack Stiles, I’m going to murder every single one of them, right in front of your eyes while you lie there helpless, just as I was helpless when your Alpha killed my daughter, killed Kate, the woman who was like a mother to you for most of your life. And then, when I’m done, when every one of them is dead, I’ll show you one final mercy and kill you too.” He taunted.

“Well, as much as your plan sucks, there’s a few things I want to point out.” Stiles said, fighting off a grin of triumph when he felt his big toe twitch, “Kate was not a mother to me, she abused me, she took my memories from me and she used me to kill for her. My real mother was murdered at her hand so don’t ever compare her to my mother again.” Stiles paused, swallowing and clearing his throat, “Point number two, you weren’t helpless, you could have stayed with Kate, you could have reasoned with her to leave or you could have died with her. Instead you fled like a coward.” Stiles could tell he hit a nerve when Gerard hit him hard in the stomach, Stiles groaned slightly, unable to move anything other than two of his toes now, victory would be his, he just had to distract Gerard a little longer. “Three, you won’t kill my pack, they will tear you apart, you will die at their hands. The only way you have any chance of surviving is to let me go right now and maybe I’ll ask them to show you some mercy.” Gerard grinned and Stiles frowned, that wasn’t what he was going for.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought, that I’d take you, get you all tied up and helpless and then they’d come running and I’d slaughter them one at a time. Obviously it took us longer than we would have liked to get you all drugged up properly, we’ve had to keep you out of it for much longer than originally planned and I did worry that you wouldn’t be conscious when they came for you, that you’d miss it when they all died,” Gerard paused and Stiles knew he wouldn’t like whatever came next, “Except, Stiles, and this is a big one, they never came.”

“What?” Stiles asked confused.

“They never came Stiles, it’s been almost four days and they haven’t come for you. I’m beginning to wonder if they would actually care if I just killed you now?” Gerard mused while Stiles lay in shock on the table, of course he was happy that the pack was safe, that Gerard hadn’t murdered them while Stiles was out of it. But, the fact that they hadn’t come? At all? That they hadn’t even attempted to find him? He couldn’t believe that. Even if Derek didn’t want to be his mate, surely, he still mattered to them? They still wanted him around? He was John’s son after all, and he was a powerful druid, that was important too, right?

“Aww,” Gerard cooed, “Does it hurt Stiles? Does it hurt to know that they don’t care about you? That they never cared about you?”

“Fuck you.” Stiles growled out, unable to think of a clever retort when his mind was reeling.

“You sound upset, is that because you are finally realising where your place in the pack is? You are just a pain in the ass to them Stiles, they’re glad you’re gone. They aren’t looking for you and they sure as hell aren’t coming for you.” Gerard gloated and Stiles snarled, his fingers twitching as the venom finally started to wear off, unfortunately Gerard seemed to notice that too. “Give him another shot, he needs it.” Gerard commanded and Stiles tried unsuccessfully to move out of the way of the needle that was plunged into his neck.

The world started to fade to black again and Stiles let out a groan as he quickly lost the feeling he’d regained in his fingers and toes and his head lolled uselessly to the side, his last thought before he blacked out was that they weren’t coming for him.

Deaton had arrived at the warehouse just as Gerard was explaining how he intended to murder the pack before finally killing Stiles. In all honesty, Deaton was torn, he wasn’t an awful person, he didn’t want to kill the pack, he just wanted Stiles’ powers. If he did nothing then the pack would arrive and they would die, then Stiles, and Deaton would have lost the chance to gain unimaginable power. However, if he kept them away, laid a false trail for them to follow then perhaps he could reason with Gerard and cast the spell before any of the pack arrived.

The decision was taken out of his hands though when he felt a gun barrel touch the back of his head.

“Stand up very slowly.” A voice said and Deaton obeyed, holding his hands up in surrender and heading towards Gerard and the unconscious Stiles. Deaton frowned at seeing his prey so close, he could cast the spell, right here, right now, he just needed a few drops of Stiles’ blood and a bit of time.

“What are you doing here druid?” Gerard said and Deaton tore his gaze from Stiles’ still form so that he could look Gerard in the eye.

“I came to offer you assistance.” Deaton said calmly and Gerard arched an eyebrow in surprise, “I know you want Stiles to be conscious when you kill the pack, but, that, at this precise moment, if he’s conscious you can’t control his power and you can’t keep him under control.”

“Go on.” Gerard said, studying Deaton curiously.

“I have a spell, a way to remove his powers, that way Stiles could be completely awake and unable to do anything while you kill the pack.” Deaton explained.

“And where would these powers go?” Gerard asked

“Well,” Deaton paused, “The downside of the spell would be that the power has to go somewhere.”

“Which would be where?”

“It would be transferred to the nearest druid.”

“Which in this case would be you?” Gerard said and Deaton tied to shrug casually, “Thank you for the offer.” Gerard said, looking at someone behind Deaton, “But unfortunately, I’m not letting anyone else get their hands on his powers, they die with him.” Gerard snarled. Deaton only had a moment to think how wrong things had gone before the gun touched the back of his head, there was the sound of a bullet clicking into place and Deaton closed his eyes, he knew what was about to happen. 

He couldn’t help the tears that slipped from the corner of his eyes as the man behind him pulled the trigger. Deaton didn’t feel anything else and Gerard only smirked as the man’s lifeless body collapsed to the floor, his dead eyes frozen in shock and his features set forever in an expression of regret.

Derek had been following the feeling of Stiles’ pain for what felt like too long, he’d been so sure he could sense him but it was like Stiles kept slipping through his fingertips, like one moment Derek could feel Stiles and then it was gone the next as if Stiles kept fading in and out of consciousness, Derek didn’t find that too hard to believe. The times when Derek could actually sense Stiles were also the times when he could sense the pain that Stiles was in and it was enough to drive Derek to his knees. 

When he heard the gunshot, he felt his heart begin to pound, he didn’t know why, he knew there was a high chance that it wasn’t even related to Stiles, but still, the fact that Sties was missing, that none of them knew where he was or who had him, Derek couldn’t help but feel that the gunshot would somehow help him to find Stiles. 

He raced towards the sound, the rest of the pack following him, Laura observing him with worry in her eyes. He paused outside an old warehouse, sighing in relief when he heard Stiles’ heart beating steadily inside the building.

“Is he okay?” John whispered, “Can you hear him?”

“I can hear his heart beat.” Derek informed him. “He’s alive.” The whole pack seemed to sag in relief at his words and Derek couldn’t help but agree with them.

“So, what do we do now?” Erica asked.

“I’m going to get closer, see if I can make anything out, see if we can figure out who has Stiles and what they want with him.” Laura said.

“We all should get closer.” Peter advised, “We don’t know what we’re dealing with here, how quickly things could go wrong, we should all stick together.” 

“Okay.” Laura said, keeping a tight grip on Derek’s arm as every instinct he had pulled him to go to Stiles now, before it was too late. 

As they approached the warehouse Laura pointed out a fire escape and they decided it would be a good vantage point, a man was standing on the stairs, apparently oblivious to their presence and Jackson took him down easily.

“Hunters.” Jackson whispered and they all paled slightly.

“What do hunters want with Stiles?” Scott asked as they headed up the steps. 

“Let’s find out.” Laura said, opening the top door carefully and silently. They crept into the warehouse, standing on metal balconies and overlooking the scene below.

Stiles was tied to a table, he looked to be unconscious and Laura tightened her grip on Derek as he made to move towards Stiles, it wasn’t right to see Stiles so still and unmoving, it made his chest ache. Laura observed the younger man for a moment, he was stripped to his boxers, cuts covering his chest and stomach, a larger cut stitched shut near his heart. He had several bruises but other than that he didn’t seem to be too badly hurt, Laura couldn’t understand why Stiles was unconscious until she smelt the drugs, they were obviously keeping Stiles drugged up.

She recognized Gerard easily enough, she even recognized Deaton’s body on the ground and couldn’t help the sense of satisfaction that he was dealt with, one less thing for them to worry about.

“What are we going to do?” Cora hissed and Laura shook her head slowly. 

“They don’t have the numbers, we can take them by surprise.” Peter whispered.

“I can call in the Sheriff’s department, they are carrying concealed weapons, have kidnapped my son, held him hostage. I can get them on a load of charges.” John suggested.

“We don’t know how much time we have.” Derek whispered, unwilling to look away from Stiles’ still form. “What if they do something else to him while we are waiting for them?” 

“We’ll have to take that chance.” Laura replied, already ushering John outside and instructing him to make the call.

Derek waited and watched along with the others, letting out a sigh when he saw Stiles’ eyes blink open again.

“Sir,” One of the men said, addressing Gerard, “He’s waking up again.” Gerard turned to look back at Stiles and grinned.

“You’re awake, that’s good.” Gerard said and Stiles blinked up at him in confusion, “They’re not dead, not yet, you see, they still haven’t come for you Stiles. They’re never coming for you. You understand that yet?” Stiles shook his head, “Shame, I’m sure I can make you understand though. The longer we wait for them the more obvious it will become.”

“You won’t be able to kill them.” Stiles said and Derek winced at how raw his voice sounded, he wanted nothing more than to be down there, to hold Stiles in a tight grip and never let him go. Gerard let out a loud laugh.

“Of course I can.” Gerard snorted, “You’ll be surprised at what I’m willing to do to get what I want.” Gerard said, pulling out another syringe and Stiles blinked at him slowly. “This one’s a special one.” Gerard informed him, “A little concoction I whipped up myself.” 

“Didn’t know you were such a scientist.” Stiles retorted.

“What can I say? You obviously bring out my genius.” Stiles laughed, although it sounded a little broken.

“I wouldn’t call it genius.” Stiles said, “What’ve you done? I presume kanima venom still, probably put in a little bit of sedative, just enough to keep me out of it?” Gerard nodded in agreement, smirking as he inserted the needle into Stiles’ neck and Derek saw Stiles grimace slightly.

“Very good kiddo, I also put in some jaculus venom, just to give you a nice kick.” Gerard grinned before pushing the lever and injecting it into Stiles’ system.

“I’m impressed.” Stiles hissed out, his face contorting in pain, “You’re wasting jaculus venom on me? I actually feel pretty special.” He said, the word slurring slightly as the sedative started to kick in.

“You’re not special Stiles.” Gerard said, “I just want you to suffer a lot before I kill you and your pack.” 

Derek was finding it harder and harder to resist the urge to protect Stiles, both Peter and Boyd were holding him in place and his eyes were switching between bright blue and their usual green. Gerard had wandered away from Stiles who was now unconscious again, a fine sheen of sweat covering his body.

He heard the sirens approaching and sighed in relief, they’d be here in a moment, then he could get to Stiles. Gerard looked panicked a minute later when he heard the sirens approaching. 

“Gerard,” One of the men said quickly, glancing to Stiles on the table, “What are we going to do?”

“Don’t panic. We aren’t going to be scared away by a few humans, maybe the sound of gunshots will finally attract those stupid mutts.” Gerard said, “As soon as they open the doors be prepared to fire. Show no mercy.” He ordered, already pulling out several guns and handing them to the men around the room.

“No.” John whispered, rushing back outside to tell his men to wait, he couldn’t send them to their deaths.

“What do we do now?” Scott asked, glancing down at Stiles who was now grimacing, evidently in pain even in unconsciousness. “We can’t leave him like that.”

Laura thought for a moment. “Okay, new plan, see the railings on the other side of the room?” They all nodded, “We’re going to spread out silently, then the wolves are going to jump down on top of the hunters, any humans are going to stay up here and fire at any hunter who we are not already engaged with. Derek, your job is to get Stiles, nothing else matters okay, just get to him, we’ll take care of everything else.” Laura said and Derek nodded eagerly, he needed to get to Stiles, his whole body was screaming at him to get to Stiles. 

They moved silently, John, Allison, Chris and Lydia all drawing weapons and preparing to shoot anyone who moved wrong. 

It was all over quickly after that, the wolves moved stealthily and were in position within a few minutes. They jumped over the railings in unison, landing on the unsuspecting hunters below. Gerard went towards Stiles, armed with several guns and a large knife, Derek beat him there and Chris and Allison both shot him down with a gun and an arrow. Gerard let his gaze drift from Derek upwards, to see his son and granddaughter both looking at him with disgust and disappointment on their faces.

Gerard went to his knees, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth.

“It’s too late.” Gerard spluttered, Derek ignored him as he went to work breaking the chains holding Stiles in place. “He’s already as good as dead.” Gerard continued as Laura approached. Laura wrenched his head sideways, effectively breaking his neck in one swift movement. Derek barely spared them a glance, instead staring at Stiles in worry. 

John had rushed down the stairs by now, running towards Stiles, telling his deputies to get here and handle the hunters that were still left alive. The wolves shifted back to human as the doors cracked open and the deputies poured in, if they noticed anything amiss they didn’t say anything as they hauled the several men towards their vehicles, seemingly ignoring the six dead bodies on the ground. 

“Boss,” One of the deputies said, glancing at the unconscious Stiles on the table, “Do we need to call an ambulance?” John looked from Stiles to Derek and then to Laura.

“We think it’s just exhaustion.” John said, “We’re going to take him home. If he gets any worse, we’ll take him to the hospital.”

“Okay boss, whatever you want. You want us to deal with this?” He gestured to the dead bodies. 

“Please, I’ll come in and go through any paperwork once I know Stiles is going to be okay.” John said before turning to Derek.

“He’s burning up.” Derek said shortly, feeling the heat coming from Stiles, “We need to get him to the river.” Derek said, already scooping Stiles into his arms and carrying him towards the doors. 

The pack raced towards the river, Stiles only seeming to get worse as time passed. By the time they got there Stiles was drenched in sweat and was letting out whimpers of pain that made Derek feel like his heart was breaking. 

“Stiles, it’s okay, you’re okay. We’ve got you.” Derek mumbled, wading into the river with Stiles in his arms. They all waited with baited breath, waited for Stiles to start healing, waited for him to wake up and have a smart retort for all of them.

Nothing happened. 

Stiles was still unconscious almost an hour later and by now Derek and the rest of the pack were panicking. 

“What do we do?” John said, pacing along the bank nervously, “Can we take him to the hospital? Will they know how to treat him? Gerard said kanima and jaculus venom were in the syringe? Would the hospital even be able to treat that?”

“Jaculus venom won’t kill you.” Lydia said, “Stiles gave me some books,” She said as an explanation, “It won’t kill him, but it will cause agonizing pain until it’s out of the system, the kanima venom paralyzes you and the sedative will have knocked him out. I think we just need to give him some time, that’s all we can do, that’s all anyone can do right now.”

“But he needs to wake up to heal.” Scott whined and Alison rubbed his arm softly.

“He’ll wake up.” Derek said determined, moving Stiles slightly in his arms as the water beat against them. “He’ll wake up.” He said again, more to convince himself than anyone else. “You’ll wake up. You’re going to be fine.” He muttered.

He spent the next hour just watching Stiles, watching the pain that marred his features, watching each breath Stiles took, he needed him to open his eyes, he just needed to see Stiles awake again. 

“Please, Stiles, please wake up.” Derek muttered, pressing his forehead against Stiles’, willing away the tears that were forming in his eyes. He forgot about the pack that were now sitting on the river bank, he forgot about everything else, he just needed Stiles. 

Stiles’ eyes blinked open almost forty minutes after that and Derek almost dropped him in surprise. 

“Stiles!” He called out in surprise and everyone jumped to their feet, “How do you feel? Are you okay? What do you need?” Derek asked quickly, and Stiles blinked at him again sluggishly. 

“Der?” He asked, his voice breaking and Derek grimaced.

“Yeah Stiles, it’s me, we’re here.” Derek reassured him. Stiles blinked again a few times, his eyes slipping closed as he tried to concentrate.

“You came?” Stiles mumbled a few minutes later, and Derek felt his heart breaking at the question there, there should never be any doubt, Stiles had to know he would always come for him.

“Always Stiles, I’ll always come for you. I won’t ever leave you.” Derek muttered, tears spilling from his eyes at the thought that Stiles had even an ounce of doubt.

“Hey? What’s wrong?” Stiles asked, Derek could see his fingers twitching and Stiles frowned in frustration when his body still wasn’t rid of the kanima venom. “Der, tell me what’s going on. Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine Stiles. I’m fine. I’m just, I’m sorry, so sorry, that it took me so long to get to you, I would have been there sooner, I promise you I would have been there if I could.”

“Why couldn’t you?” Stiles asked and Derek didn’t want to tell him, didn’t want Stiles to worry about Deaton when he needed to be focused on healing right now.

“Deaton.” Laura said from the bank, and Derek jumped when he suddenly remembered they weren’t alone, “Deaton kidnapped Derek at the same time that Gerard took you.” They all heard Stiles heart beat start to race, “It’s okay though,” Laura said reassuring him, “Derek is fine, there was no lasting damage and Deaton is dead.”

“Did he hurt you? Are you alright?” Stiles asked and Derek shook his head.

“I’m fine Stiles. I promise I’m fine. You’re the one that spent the last few days being drugged by a madman.”

“Yeah,” Stiles said, grinning slightly when he could move his feet and hands, “But, no lasting damage, at least I don’t think so.” He said. 

“Don’t joke about it until you can move everything again.” Derek said seriously and Stiles grinned. They continued to wait in the water, Stiles’ injuries slowly starting to heal as the movement returned to Stiles’ body. It took another hour before Stiles could finally move all of his body again and he stretched lazily in Derek’s arms. “How do you feel? Do you think the drugs are all out of your system now?” Derek asked nervously

“Yeah, they are all gone, I feel back to normal pretty much, just tired.” Stiles said, wiggling out of Derek’s arms and disappearing under the water for a few moments before breaking the surface again, “Yeah, I feel good.” He said, his injuries pretty much healed now and Derek relaxed, pulling Stiles into a long kiss that neither of them broke until John cleared his throat from the riverbank.

“Glad to hear you are okay kid.” John said and Stiles grinned, moving towards the bank and pulling his dad into a hug despite the fact he was soaking wet and still stood only in his boxers. “Don’t scare me like that again.” John mumbled into Stiles’ shoulder and Stiles nodded.

“Never again dad.” Stiles said solemnly.

They all headed back to the house and Stiles said that he was still really tired, that he was going to go lie down for a bit. The rest of the pack disappeared into the kitchen but Derek followed Stiles upstairs and entered his bedroom quickly, Stiles was already climbing into bed, he sat up, his feet on the floor.

“Are you okay?” Stiles said, looking at Derek with worry, seemingly unsure as to why Derek was here and not with the rest of the pack.

“No.” Derek said, rushing over to Stiles and kneeling on the floor between Stiles legs and gripping his hands tightly. “Stiles,” Derek said seriously, “Listen, you asked me earlier if I came for you.” Stiles nodded, “You have to know Stiles, you have to know that I’ll always come for you.”

“I know. You said that.” 

“I know. But I need you to understand, I couldn’t survive without you. I can’t manage without you. You, you’re everything to me.” Derek said and Stiles’ mouth was hanging open in surprise, “I know, I know this is serious, I know you’re so young and you’re probably not ready for this, and I’d never push you into something that you don’t want or aren’t ready for or whatever, but God, Stiles, I’m crazy about you, I love you, you’re my mate and I couldn’t imagine life without you and I really, really, know I’m freaking you out right now, I know that. But, God, Stiles, even if you don’t want this, or don’t feel the same or whatever, you have to know that I will always come for you, no matter what.” Derek ranted and Stiles stared at him with wide eyes.

“Why haven’t you said any of this before?” Stiles asked in confusion and Derek groaned.

“Because you are so young Stiles, you don’t want to be tied into a mate bond, not yet, maybe when you are older, but I couldn’t ask you to do that, not yet.” Derek tried to explain, “And my wolf, well, he wants you as much as I do, I just, I know I wouldn’t be able to stop him from demanding the mate bond, I mean, he already thinks we should just claim you anyway, but I’ve been fighting him on it, I don’t want to tie you into something so serious so soon.”

“So, just so I can get this right,” Stiles said slowly, “We haven’t had sex yet because you want to claim me as a mate and you know that if we have sex then you won’t be able to resist the urge?” Stiles said and Derek nodded, glaring at the floor, hating the fact that Stiles didn’t want this and Derek was just embarrassing himself. “Okay, so does that mean we can have sex now then?” Stiles said and Derek stared at him in shock.

“What?” He said confused.

“Well, if you’ve only been putting it off because you didn’t want to claim me without talking to me about it, does that mean we can sex now?” Stiles repeated and Derek stared at him in confusion.

“You understand that mate bonds are for life? That we’d be tied together for life?” Derek said dumbly and Stiles snorted.

“I understand that, you idiot. I want that. I want it more than anything. Derek, I was thinking that I saw this as a serious relationship but you just saw it as a way to kill some time, that you weren’t interested in having me as a mate, that I wasn’t good enough for you. If you want me as I mate, if you are willing to have me, then I’m more than happy to have you.” Stiles said, blushing brightly.

Derek surged upwards, kissing Stiles passionately and gripping his face in his hands.

“I am more than willing to have you.” Derek said, breaking the kiss a few minutes later, “I am so lucky to have you, I couldn’t ask for anyone better. You know I love you, right?” 

“I love you too.” Stiles mumbled against his lips, the words feeling natural to Stiles, like he should have been saying it all along, as they kissed again, falling backwards into the bed, Derek lying on top of Stiles and grinning down at him. “So, what do we do now?” Stiles grinned cheekily and Derek rolled his eyes before surging down to kiss Stiles again. 

He was glad that Stiles was only in his boxers, he didn’t think he could have waited to get all of Stiles’ clothes off, as it was he was already stripping out of his wet clothes and then practically jumping back down on top of Stiles who laughed at his actions. Derek’s wolf was howling as Stiles bared his neck to them and Derek couldn’t help but surge forward and lock his mouth against the junction of Stiles’ neck. 

Stiles moaned loudly as Derek sucked at his neck and Derek could feel his wolf growling at the responsiveness of their mate. He could feel Stiles’ hard cock grinding against his hip and Derek growled, his eyes flashing at the feel of Stiles’ against him. Stiles let out another moan and Derek couldn’t help but grin.

“Shut it big bad.” Stiles said grinning, nibbling at Derek’s earlobe and pulling a groan from him.

“I’m not the one with the wolf fetish.” Derek grinned, reaching down and playing gently with Stiles’ cock and making him moan again. 

“No, a fetish for you.” Stiles replied and Derek let out a soft chuckle.

“The feeling’s mutual.” Derek replied, letting out another moan when Stiles touched his aching cock. “God Stiles.” Derek sighed, unable to process how good it felt.

It didn’t take long before Derek was slowly sliding his fingers into Stiles’ ass, working him open gently, taking great joy in watching Stiles moaning with pleasure underneath him, his hard cock dripping with precome and whispering a mantra of Derek’s name and begging him, Derek loved it. 

By the time Derek had Stiles stretched out Derek was close to coming, his wolf begging him to claim Stiles already him, Stiles was begging him too. Derek slid in slowly, making sure he took his time and didn’t hurt Stiles, as soon as he bottomed out Stiles was panting heavily, his pupils blown wide with desire and Derek took the time to kiss him slowly before moving ever so slightly inside him, Stiles moaned deliciously and Derek’s wolf purred. 

Derek took his time, he wanted this to last, he wanted to make it special for Stiles. Stiles was almost glowing with happiness and Derek couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. Derek finally started to move and Stiles moved with him, god he felt so good. Derek was struggling to contain himself, Stiles felt so good that Derek could barely think straight, he knew Stiles felt the same way, if the noises he was making were anything to go by.

“God, Derek,” Stiles moaned, “God, please.” He begged, Derek wasn’t sure Stiles even knew what he was asking for anymore, the pleasure he was experiencing just turning his brain to mush. 

Derek moved a little faster and felt his cock hit a certain spot inside Stiles that made Stiles arch up on the bed and let out a loud moan of pleasure, Derek readjusted his angle to make sure he hit that spot with every thrust and within moments Stiles was right on the edge. Derek thought it might be the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. His wolf howled in agreement.

“Derek, I’m gonna…” Stiles trailed off and Derek knew what he was about to say, Derek was right there himself. He thrust hard again, bending slightly to mouth at Stiles’ neck, his wolf pouncing on the movement and his teeth breaking the skin on Stiles’ neck ever so slightly. Stiles gasped in pleasure and the sensations and the sound sent Derek over the edge, both of them spiralling over the edge together.

They lay like that for what felt like ages afterwards, both wrapped around each other, their breaths eventually slowing, but neither of their smiles dimming.

“So,” Stiles said a little while later, Derek was tracing the bite mark on his neck, a grin so wide on his face that Stiles felt a little blinded by it, “I’m guessing you enjoyed that?” Stiles asked and Derek’s smile stretched even further.

“I really did.” He said, “Did you?”

“Yeah.” Stiles said without hesitation, “I’d love to do it again, like all the time, if that’s okay?”

“Hell yeah.” Derek said, kissing Stiles slowly. Thing were just starting to heat up again and Stiles was making a smart ass retort about the recovery time of werewolves when there was a knock on the door.

“If you guys aren’t sleeping then come down and be sociable so we can go through everything.” Peter’s voice drifted through the door and Stiles and Derek both stilled before cracking into smiles. 

“Sure.” Derek replied, pulling on some trousers and glancing back at Stiles who was still lying in the bed and staring at Derek.

“I love you.” Stiles said slowly and Derek grinned at him. Stiles was lying naked on the bed, Derek’s claiming mark obvious at his neck, his hair sticking up at all angles and his body littered with marks that Derek had made. Derek walked back to the bed, pulling Stiles into a hug and kissing him sensually. 

“I love you too my mate.” Derek said and Stiles laughed into his shoulder.

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten my name already?” Stiles teased.

“Stiles,” Derek said, grinning, “Mate, my mate, believe me, there is not a thing about you that I would ever forget.” He said and Stiles smiled, “Now, come on, get up, we’ve got to go face the rest of the pack and fill them in on everything.”

“Everything?” Stiles grinned cheekily and Derek blushed.

“Okay, not everything.” Derek amended and Stiles laughed, pulling on clothes before stilling. “What’s wrong?” Derek asked quickly, hurrying to his side.

“My dad, oh my god, my dad, he’s going to know exactly what we were doing, oh my god, oh my god.” Stiles said panicking.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Derek said, pulling him into a hug, “Stiles, it’s going to be okay, I love you, you love me, everything else is going to work out, okay?” Derek reassured him and Stiles nodded before they headed downstairs together.

The pack took one look at them and burst into laughter, Derek and Stiles both blushing as Laura congratulated them. 

They both looked to John who was staring at the bite mark on Stiles’ neck.

“I’m sorry.” Derek muttered, “I probably should have spoken to you about this before we did anything.” He said to John. 

John was silent before standing up and pulling them both into a hug. 

“I’m so happy for both of you.” John muttered and Stiles felt Derek relax next to him. 

“You don’t mind?” Stiles asked.

“Not at all.” John smiled, “You two are great together, and I’m so happy that I get to see you together, it’s not something I ever thought I’d get to have, see my son grow up and meet his mate,” John looked a little teary eyed and Stiles and Derek both hugged him again, “I’m so happy, you have no idea.” 

The rest of the pack joined in the hug a little while later and it took several minutes before they finally broke apart. 

“I think we need a party.” Laura announced and Derek smiled, “To celebrate, not just Stiles and Derek becoming mates, but the fact we are all together and we are all safe.” 

Derek smiled, it felt like it might be permanently stuck on his face, he grinned across the kitchen at Stiles, unable to believe his luck, that Stiles was his mate. The look on Stiles’ face suggested he felt the exact same way.

Stiles walked over to him, slipping a hand into Derek’s and squeezing it gently. 

Derek wasn’t going to admit it out loud, knowing that Stiles would tease him mercilessly about it if he did, but Derek didn’t think he had ever been happier and he knew that no matter what happened in the future, so long as he had Stiles by his side, they would always be happy.


End file.
